GeCe It Up!
by julliet15
Summary: CeCe goes with Gunther to his mailman's funeral, expecting her "surprise" birthday party instead; however, she turns out to be wrong… way wrong. GeCe version of 'Surprise It Up.'


**Sorry if the dialogue is a little off, but I did my best! This is my own spin on Surprise It Up, GeCe style!.**

* * *

Gunther watched Rocky and CeCe from a distance (as he had been doing frequently as of late), silently coaching himself. He was preparing himself to finally ask CeCe out, and he needed to muster the courage to actually do it. Okay, so technically he wasn't asking her out to a date - more like to his mailman's funeral. Still, it was a start.

Finally, Rocky (whose glare at CeCe was highly uncharacteristic) walked away from CeCe, which was the golden opportunity for Gunther. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and approached CeCe ever so slowly and ever so nervously.

"CeCe, do you have any plans today?" said Gunther.

"Why no Gunther I don't have any plans today and I'll be happy to do whatever you suggest," responded CeCe in an almost flirtatious tone.

"Good, I was wondering if you could accompany me to a funeral today? My mailman recently died, and they are having a memorial service today. My sister is out of town and everyone I actually like is busy. So vould you like to go vith me?"

Gunther didn't really mean that he didn't like CeCe, but he didn't want her thinking he _did_ like her either. He didn't even know if she liked him enough to accompany him to a simple memorial service. The devious look that came over CeCe's face scared Gunther; was she planning some practical joke or a sarcastic retort to his request?

"Sure Gunther," agreed CeCe. "After all, I am CeCe 'Go With the Flow' Jones."

"Great."

Gunther's lips formed huge smile that he was unable to suppress. He leaned back against the table behind him in an attempt to be suave, but instead he looked like a klutz when he knocked CeCe's cellphone off the table. He frantically picked up what was left of the phone and sighed in despair; CeCe was in love with her cellphone, so now she'd probably hate him for breaking it. However, she seemed to take it quite well, possibly because Gunther offered to have it fixed.

Meanwhile, CeCe was still in her own little world of being CeCe "Go With the Flow" Jones as she joyfully anticipated the unsurprising surprise party ahead of her. She paused momentarily to wonder at Gunther's apparent concern about her phone, which was weird since he'd never shown concern for her before; she shrugged it off when she reminded herself that it was all an act to try to get her off the scent.

CeCe was of course surprised that her not-so-secret surprise party was not in the entranceway to the so-called memorial service. Gunther was thinking that maybe he had made a mistake in asking her to come with him; this girl was more cuckoo that he and his sister combined. CeCe paused in front of the door to the actual service and looked at Gunther.

"How do I look?" CeCe asked Gunther.

"Slightly insane," replied Gunther.

CeCe ignored him and opened the door, announcing, "I'M HERE!'

All of the people in the service stared at CeCe, then at Gunther. Gunther rubbed his temples in embarrassment and exasperation; someone needed to remind him why he liked CeCe in the first place.

_"She might not be the sharpest person out there,"_ said Gunther's subconscious, _"but she is beautiful, friendly, and kind when she wants to be."_

Gunther shook his head. All right, so he knew exactly why he liked CeCe.

"Hey!" exclaimed CeCe as she pointed to the picture of the deceased mailman, "That looks like the guy…"

Gunther looked at CeCe, who understood in that moment that the memorial service was indeed real.

"Oh," she drawled.

CeCe sat down next to Gunther and listened to the service. Since CeCe didn't even know the guy, she soon grew tired of listening to his relatives and friends go on and on about stories she wasn't at all familiar with. She yawned and leaned against Gunther, who started to blush furiously at her touch. CeCe rested her head atop Gunther's shoulder and allowed herself to daydream about her birthday party. Gunther was smiling broadly, which he knew was highly inappropriate for a memorial service; however, he simply could not bring himself to stop grinning.

Later when CeCe and Gunther were back out in the foyer, CeCe found out that her phone really was destroyed and she didn't hesitate to weep over it. She leaned her head on Gunther's shoulder again and he put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gunther, but I have to go see Rocky now," said CeCe.

Gunther nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Later."

CeCe waved goodbye and walked out the door. A grin was still left over on Gunther's face.

* * *

When CeCe came back to her apartment, she was more than prepared to waste the rest of the night watching chick flicks and otherwise wallowing in her depression. However, to her delightful surprise, everyone jumped out from behind their hiding places to greet her with a "Happy birthday!" So Rocky had finally surprised her after all! CeCe was so happy she could cry, in fact the tears were threatening to fall any second.

"Happy birthday, baybee!" said Gunther.

"Gunther, I'm surprised you're here," replied CeCe.

"Actually, I did invite him," informed Rocky. "He was in on the surprise the whole time. I got him t to take you to his mailman's memorial service to keep you off the scent!"

"Well it worked!" exclaimed CeCe with a laugh. "I can't wait to see how you'll surprise me next year."

"Oh no, I'm _done_ with surprising you,'" stated Rocky.

_"Sure you are,"_ drawled CeCe.

Rocky rolled her eyes and went to talk to Deuce's lookalike Harrison. Gunther scuffed his shoe on the floor and shyly looked at CeCe.

"So you helped Rocky throw the surprise party?" said CeCe amusedly.

Gunther shrugged. "It vas kind of a last minute thing."

"Well it was still very sweet," complimented CeCe, who pecked Gunther on the cheek.

Gunther's secret crush was now burning fiercely in his heart and he could not suppress the blush that came to his cheeks.

"CeCe, do you think maybe…" Gunther couldn't find the words to go on.

"Yes?" prodded CeCe.

"Do you think maybe ve could… I don't know, hang out… sometime?"

CeCe squinted as she considered the question.

"N-not like on a date - or anything," added Gunther.

"Oh," said CeCe in slight disappointment.

"Unless… you maybe _want_ it to be a date… maybe…"

"Oh," said CeCe in a different tone. "I guess it's not a... horrible idea."

"So…?"

"Sure."

Gunther grinned and kissed CeCe on the cheek. CeCe giggled.

"I used to think you were so weird," commented CeCe. "I would've laughed if anyone told me I'd go out with you. But seeing what you did for my birthday… It made me change my mind."

Gunther smiled and tentatively took her hand, rubbing it with his thumb. "I'm glad it did."

CeCe had had a lot of great birthdays in her lifetime, but this one had to be her number one.

* * *

**Hehe, this one's a cute one, huh? Well, I think so anyway. Happy summer 2012!**


End file.
